Biblioteca
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Si uno piensa en bibliotecas piensa irremediablemente en Remus Lupim.


Hola ¿cómo están? Sólo para dejarlo en claro nada que reconozcan es mio Besos y dejen reviews por favor me inspiran a seguir. Si gustan que la historia tenga continuación háganmelo saber.

Biblioteca

Si uno piensa en bibliotecas se le viene a la mente hileras de estantes altos, de madera vieja, colocados uno frente a otro con numerosas repisas muy largas llenas de libros gruesos y polvorosos, de páginas delgadas repletas de valiosa información que esperaba que algún curioso de mente leyera. También piensa en mesas y sillones mullidos con gente intelectual en ellos leyendo o con chicos haciendo sus deberes.

Si uno piensa en bibliotecas piensa en personas profundamente serenas y sabias, que pasan horas allí deleitándose en tomos que harían dormir a muchos. Si uno piensa en bibliotecas piensa inevitablemente en personas como Remus Jhon Lupim. En sus épocas de estudiante era casi seguro encontrar al prefecto allí leyendo serenamente, tanto que muchos dudaban en interrumpir su calma.

Cuando Bellatrix Lastrange, o Black como pocos aún la llaman, biblioteca y Remus Lupim significa lo mismo, esa simple palabra le recuerda la sonrisa amable del prefecto un par de años mayor que ella cada vez que algún Black, los únicos que se atrevían a hacerlo, interrumpían su lectura. Recuerda la primera vez que ella interrumpió su lectura…

_-Necesito ese libro- Dijo una joven de 15 años con las manos en la cadera y tono altanero al joven que estaba sentado frente a ella leyendo._

_-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Remus amablemente, cuando leía solía olvidarse del mundo y el mundo se olvidaba de él._

_-Necesito ese libro para hacer mis deberes- Repitió Bellatrix tratando de mantener la arrogancia que caracterizaba a su familia, aunque era un poco difícil serlo con aquel hombre, por supuesto que ningún Black admitió nunca eso en voz alta._

_-¿No es un poco avanzado para quinto curso, pequeña?- Respondió Remus cerrando el libro y viendo la tapa._

_-¡No soy pequeña!- Dijo Bellatrix irritada- Y quiero obtener un extraordinario en el ensayo-_

_-Vale, te recomiendo los capítulos 2 y 8 para el ensayo, pequeña- Comentó amablemente Remus levantándose, le llevaba bastante a Bellatrix en altura, y entregándole el libro. _

Ciertamente los capítulos 2 y 8 tenían todo lo que ella necesitaba para el ensayo y obtuvo el extraordinario y aunque no le daría las gracias en voz alta le envió el libro con una rana de chocolate atada vía lechuza, Remus nunca lo comentó con nadie, simplemente se sentó a continuar con su lectura y a disfrutar del chocolate.

A través del curso Bellatrix iba más a la biblioteca a realizar "sus deberes", realmente veía al chico de lejos, había averiguado su nombre: Remus Jhon Lupim, sangre limpia, mordido por un licántropo como venganza contra su padre cuando sólo era un niño, su familia había gastado mucha de su fortuna en buscar una cura que aún no existía. Amante del chocolate, amable con todos, justo, brillante y amigo de su detestable primo Sirius.

No sabía si su familia aprobaría que entablara amistad con un hombre así pero pedirle una sugerencia para hacer sus deberes no mataría a nadie ¿o sí? Y de esa manera entablaron una amistad un poco extraña, el siempre estaba sentado en el mismo sillón con un libro terriblemente grueso, pesado y polvoriento, a su lado siempre estaba un sillón vacío para Bellatrix, usualmente se sentaba allí Lily pero cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mucho antes que los protagonistas de la historia, alegó tener que ayudar a Alice a estudiar y preferir quedarse en la sala común.

Bellatrix siempre llegaba un par de horas luego de él por su horario se sentaba y comenzaba a estudiar con los apuntes de clase y cuando surgía alguna duda le preguntaba a Remus que libro podría consular y el gustoso señalaba el capítulo del libro en que podría encontrar lo que buscaba y hasta el pasillo de la biblioteca donde se encontraba. La chica admiraba a ese muchacho profundamente, cosa que tampoco admitió nunca en voz alta.

Así fue transcurriendo el curso y las conversaciones de los chicos ya no eran estrictamente de libros, de vez en cuando hablaban de su familia, la joven estaba sorprendida de todo lo que sus padres habían hecho por Remus, -_a mi sólo me tratan como un objeto al que venderán al mejor postor-_ le había comentado con pesar, a lo que Remus respondió apartándole el cabello del rostro y sonriéndole –_tú decides lo que quieres para tu vida, no ellos- _Con sólo quince años la pequeña Black no entendió lo que le decía el hombre que tenía enfrente, pero años después, encerrada en Azkaban pudo entenderlo: de haberlo escogido a él ella sería feliz y tendría una familia normal, habría estudiado lo que siempre quiso, en lugar de adular a un loco sangre mestiza que quería acabar con los sangre sucia.

Llegado Julio se podía oler el pánico en el castillo por los exámenes finales, pocas personas tenían toda la materia al día, no necesitan que les diga quienes ¿cierto?, están en lo correcto Remus era uno de ellos. Como siempre fue a la biblioteca a "estudiar" y encontró a una chica de cabello negro muy alterada con un libro de pociones frente a ella.

_-Pequeña, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado. Ella lo miró y por una fracción de segundo se tranquilizo para luego volver a su estado original._

_-No comprendo esta endemoniada poción y estoy segura que la ponen en los exámenes- Dijo releyendo nuevamente las instrucciones._

_-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo Remus sacando una librera, una pluma y tinta._

_-¡NO!- Respondió Bellatrix- Debes estudiar este año te graduas y quiero que superes a Evans, sólo dime donde puedo encontrar esto más sencillo._

_Remus no pudo contener la carcajada, superar a Lily era misión imposible, se había resignado hace dos años, ella sería siempre la primera de su promoción y él el segundo. _

_-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Bellatrix irritada._

_-Para superar a Lily ella debería reprobar todo y yo sacar extraordinario en todo, ambos sabemos que no reprobará- Dijo Remus con calma- Además ya tengo todo estudiado, en la noche leeré de nuevo para mañana, déjame ayudarte-_

_-Vale- Respondió Bellatrix- Condenadas pociones- _

_De esa manera fue como Bellatrix entendió la poción y obtuvo un extraordinario, pasaron el resto de la tarde y bien entrada la noche estudiando en silencio. Cerca de media noche la muchacha se levantó a buscar un libro que estaba demasiado alto en la estantería por lo que probó colocándose de puntitas, empujándolo con la varita e insultándolo pero no resultó._

_Sintió una mano fuerte sujetando su cintura y el torso de alguien pegarse a su espalda por lo que se quedó muy quieta y nerviosa._

_-nadie responde bien a los insultos, pequeña- Dijo Remus, siendo más alto que ella tomó el libro con facilidad- Se casan más moscas con miel que con vinagre-_

_-Siempre me dijeron que no fuera amable- Respondió muy bajito, casi avergonzada._

_-Lo se- Dijo Remus- Igual que a Sirius-_

_-A él le tocó peor, es primogénito, toda la responsabilidad recae en él- Susurró Bella. Se giró para ver al rostro a Remus, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, ninguno se movió por unos segundos, luego Bella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Remus con timideza y se puso en puntillas, el se agachó para poder llegar a su rostro y con dulzura la besó en los labios, esperando su permiso para continuar. Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó más a él, Remus la abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, ninguno supo cuanto duró ni si alguien los vio y tampoco les importaba._

El tiempo siguió corriendo, Remus se graduó con honores, logró igualar las calificaciones de Lily pero, siendo el caballero que es le pidió a ella que leyera el discurso en la graduación, Bellatrix fue la mejor de su clase ese año y entre ambos surgió una relación muy tierna que continuó los dos años que le restaban a Bella en Hogwarts.

Estando cerca de graduarse su padre le pidió reunirse con ella en El Caldero Chorreante, pidió un lugar privado para hablar con ella.

_-Padre- Saludó Bellatrix muy ceremonialmente._

_-Siéntate-dijo su padre sin amabilidad alguna en la voz, de tanto hablar con Remus y Lily, si había comenzado a tratar a la pelirroja porque estudiaba lo mismo que Remus, se había acostumbrado a la gentileza así que le afectó un poco el tono desagradable de su padre._

_-Gracias padre- Respondió sentándose, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-Me he enterado de tu relación con el hijo menor de los Lupim- Dijo su padre sin rodeos y Bellatrix tuvo miedo- Quiero que te alejes de él y su amiga sangre sucia, los Lupim son traidores a la sangre-_

_-Pero Padre, el me ha ayudado a estudiar, gracias a él podré estudiar para ser auror- Trató de negociar Bellatrix._

_-Una mujer como tu no necesita estudiar, ya tu matrimonio está acordado con un hombre adinerado- Respondió su padre._

_-¿Quién?-Preguntó Bellatrix con miedo._

_-Rodulphus Lastrange- Respondió su padre a secas, Bellatrix sintió asco de pensar que ese hombre pudiera tocarla, sólo se imaginaba siendo esposa de Remus._

_-Él no me agrada padre- Dijo Bellatrix con miedo._

_-No me interesa, te casarás con él al graduarte y no estudiarás más- Respondió su padre, Bella recordó lo que dijo Remus hace años "tú decides lo que quieres ser"_

_-No, yo estudiaré y me casaré con Remus porque lo amo- Dijo Bella levantándose y disponiéndose a salir de esa habitación._

_-No te puedes casar con un hombre que falleció trágicamente a manos del señor oscuro ¿cierto pequeña?- Respondió su padre con tranquilidad logrando el efecto que quería._

_-¿Cómo has dicho?-Preguntó aterrada volteándose._

_-Si tanto lo amas salva su vida, cásate con Rodolphus y olvídate de esa estupidez de que las mujeres de sociedad estudian- Dijo su padre- Tienes tres días para terminar con él._

_Bellatrix quedó devastada llorando, no sabe cuantas horas estuvo acurrucada en el suelo llorando, cuando era de noche, tomó un pergamino y con mano temblorosa escribió:_

"_Remus, debo alejarme de ti, no me preguntes porque por favor, haz tu vida con una mujer que pueda hacerte feliz, siempre tuya Bella Black" Lo ató a la pata de la lechuza que se encontraba en la habitación y la dejó libre en medio de la noche._

De eso habían pasado casi 20 años y ahora más que nunca sentía asco de quien era, todos sus sueños se habían roto en mil pedazos, no se casó con el hombre que amaba, no tuvo hijos y no pudo estudiar lo que la apasionaba.

Una Bellatrix de 38 años ahora estaba sentada en un ventanal de la casa de su hermana, se había enterado de que el amor de su vida se casaría con su sobrina –No lo puedes culpar, tiene derecho a hacer su vida- se decía a si misma pero eso no aliviaba el dolor. Había odiado a su padre durante todos esos años, lo había odiado por usar el imperius con ella para que se volviera mortífaga, odiaba todo lo que había hecho bajo su influencia, todas las familias que destruyó, en pocas palabras odiaba su vida y por eso era tan desagradable tratando a todos.

-Bellatrix- Llamó la voz de una mujer desde la puerta de la habitación, la susodicha se espantó, aquella no era la voz de su hermana Narcissa, así que volteó con varita en mano a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Andromeda?-Preguntó contrariada- ¿Qué hacer aquí?-

-Narcissa- Dijo, la pequeña rubiecita siempre de intermediaria- Me dijo todo-

-¿Todo?- Preguntó Bellatrix de manera prepotente.

-Sí, y no finjas conmigo era en mi cama donde te escondías las noches de tormenta tú no eres eso que aparentas- Dijo con un poco de asco señalándola- Se lo que papá te hizo-

-Ya es tarde para hablar de eso- Respondió Bella volviendo a donde se encontraba- Se casarán-

-Nunca te olvidó- Dijo Andromeda sentándose.

-¿Es la felicidad de tu hija la que viniste a cargarte?- Preguntó Bellatrix confundida-¿El mundo muggle te ha hecho daño?-

-Mi hija no será feliz con un hombre que lleva años enamorado de otra mujer-Respondió Andrómeda.

-Claro y que entre una de las mortífagas más peligrosas entre en la iglesia y diga "yo me opongo a esta boda" es lo que necesita tu hija-Dijo Bellatrix con desden.

-Ella puede que no lo necesite, pero Remus sí- Respondió Andrómeda- Siempre hemos sabido que actuabas bajo imperius- agregó y se levantó en la puerta estaba Narcissa esperando, se abrazaron como si la historia no hubiera cambiado nada y se fue.

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio largo rato hasta que se quedó dormida y soñó con los tres años de felicidad que tuvo, se despertó con la voz de Remus repitiendo en su cabeza _"tú decides lo que quieres ser" y un rayo de sol dándole directo en los ojos._

_-Ya lo perdí todo ¿qué más da?- Se preguntó a sí misma-nada- respondió la voz de Remus dentro de tu cabeza._

_Bellatrix se arregló lo mejor que pudo, ya no era tan bella como cuando tenía 17 años pero no estaba mal dentro de todo. Se apareció en el corredor que daba a la habitación de Remus, no quiso aparecer dentro para no presenciar algo que la lastimara._

_-Remus es un caballero- Dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza._

_-Sí, pero tiene 40 años, ¿no crees que dejo de actuar como niño?- respondió Bellatrix para si misma._

_-Pasa, estoy solo- Dijo la voz de Remus desde dentro de la habitación- Y si tengo 40 años pero hay cosas que no cambian-_

_Bellatrix entró con miedo, sintiéndose estúpida, ¿qué le iba a decir? Lo vio frente al espejo abotonándose la camisa, la edad le había sentado bien, se veía más atractivo que nunca._

_-Sigues siendo una quinceañera enamorada- Pensó Bellatrix._

_-Desearía que lo fueras- Respondió Remus sin voltearse, seguía frente al espejo peinándo su cabello rubio con canas._

_- ¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso?- Preguntó sonrojada._

_- Lo dijiste en voz alta pequeña- Respondió Remus y Bellatrix se sonrojó más- Dime a qué has venido-_

_-yo….yo….realmente no se a que vine, será mejor que me vaya- Dijo dándose la vuelta pero Remus la abrazó por la cintura impidiendo que se fuera._

_-Pregunté algo pequeña- Repitió con amabilidad._

_-Una vez me dijiste que yo podía escoger lo que quería ser-Dijo en voz baja, preguntándose donde diantres estaba su soberbia y porque se sentía como una niña enamorada frente a él. "porque están enamorada aún de él" respondió algo dentro de su cabeza._

_-Y eso hiciste- Respondió soltándola- Escogiste lo que tu familia quería para ti-_

_-No es cierto- Dijo Bellatrix muy bajito, le costaba admitir su debilidad frente a él, luego de tantos años._

_-Entonces dime lo que es cierto- Preguntó Remus abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra obligándola a verlo a los ojos._

_-Tu vida por la mia, eso escogí- Respondió y se apartó de pronto, sintió correr la ira reprimida por todo su cuerpo- ¡Porque escogí que tu siguieras viviendo y cumpliendo tus sueños al costo de estar con un hombre repulsivo, sin hijos y sin estudios, vivir bajo imperius y destruir a millones de personas por una causa que no comparto! ¡Y para qué! ¡Tú no fuiste feliz a pesar de todo lo que hice!-_

_-No puedo ser feliz sin ti-Dijo abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cabello- Severus ya me había dicho todo eso-_

_-Se las verá conmigo por bocon- Murmuró Bellatrix._

_-Yo que tu le daría las gracias-Dijo Remus volviendo a la cómoda de su habitación._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Aún puedo escoger?-Preguntó Bellatrix._

_Sí- Respondió Remus entregándole una caja. Ella la abrió y vio su contenido._

_-El anillo de compromiso de tu familia y la carta de admisión de la academia de aurores-Murmuró con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiendo paz luego de tantos años. _


End file.
